Here and Gone
by Teren
Summary: Sakura is faced with a seemingly impossible task when Tomoyo is murdered, keeping herself and Syaoran alive. why does Dino want to kill the Li clan descendants? And if so, why does he want Sakura dead? S+S T+E R7R
1. Not all of us can be Heros

By Your Side  
  
My second ever story! please excuse my spelling, I dont have a spell check or grammar check. This is a sequel to 'This is the way it is' So if you want some idea of previous going-ons read that.  
  
Another note, I have changed from english names to Japenese.  
  
  
  
**I dont own card captors**  
  
Sakura walked along the road silently, her eyes searching the dark streets for any sign of life. She walked up to the door of a big, old-looking house and cautiosly opened the door."Syaoran?" Her whisper echoed through the empty hall way. She looked around as she crept into the room "You here?"  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura screamd as she spun around to face the grinning culprit "'SYAORAN!!!!!!" Sakura yelled in mock fury "Dont ever do that!" Syaoran put his arms around her waist and whispered softly, "Sorry Sakura," He grinned slightly "Bet you thought I was a ghost, didnt you?" "NO!" Sakura pushed him away and turned towards the door,as if to leave , "I haven't believed in ghosts since 6th grade" Syaoran immediatley regretted his mistake and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged to his side"I know I know, I am sorry" Sakura smiled and twisted around to hug him so her head rested lightly on his shoulder. "Lets go into the lounge, It is cold out here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting by the fire, Sakura and Syaoran happily watched the flames, encircled in the others arms, "So, when are Tomoyo and Eriol due back?" Sakura inquired casually. "Some time tonight I think, The later the better," Sakura looked questioningly at Syaoran, "Really? And why would that be?" He smiled softly "So I can do this" He gently kissed her and hugged her closer. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes to dream. Syaoran lifted her onto the couch, and fell asleep beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Eriol's frantic voice woke Sakura and Syaoran from their happy dreams. They stood up and Sakura automatically ran out into the hallway. "Eriol!" She gasped at him. He was a mess. His normally neat hair was sticking in all directions and his glasses were broken and were just hanging on one ear. His shirt was torn and blood stained. His arms were cut, but they still managed to support a limp figure.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura suddenly recognised the rag-doll body that lay in Eriol's arms. "What happened? Who did this? Why?" Syaoran had followed Sakura into the hall and procceded to take Tomoyo from Eriol. They hurried into the lounge and he placed her on the couch. Syaoran took on look at the deep gask on Tomoyo's middle and winced. He ripped up a sheet and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
Sakura helped Eriol to a chair "What happened? Why didnt you take her to a hospital?" Eriol put his head in his hands "We were attacked, I couldnt take her to a hospital because the wound is magic inflicted."  
  
Syaoran gasped "How?" Eriol looked up and continued. "She got in the way, the attacer wanted me dead. I managed to put up a weak sheild to stop some of the blast's power, but it wasnt enough. I couldnt stop it." He trailed off and cried.  
  
Sakura looked confused, *He is probably all mixed up, Ill get the full story off him tomorrow* "Go have a shower and try to get some rest Eriol. We will stay with Tomoyo." Eriol nodded glumly and left the room.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. His hands were red with blood & his eyes were filled with tears. He fumbled around trying to find a pulse. "Syaoran?" Sakura's heart plummeted at his reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N Oh dear, I killed her.... If you want to know what happens, REVIEW!! 


	2. A Time for Hugs

Previously on Here and Gone  
  
~*~*~ Syaoran's hand were red with blod and his eyes were filled with grief. He fumbled to try to find Tomoyo's pulse. "Syaoran?" Sakura's heart plummeted at his reply.  
  
"She's gone"  
  
Chapter 2 ~~ A Time for Hugs ~~~  
  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "No, it can't be, not Tomoyo" She knelt down beside her best friends breathless body. "NO!" Sakuras body trembled as she sobbed. Syaoran's heart shattered at the sight of Sakura crying, he put his arm around her shoulder. "I am so sorry Sakura. I tried, I really did, but.. I couldnt... save her." His own voice was uneven and he too started to cry. Sakura put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He buried his head in her hair, salty tears running down his face and splashing onto Sakuras shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji was a loved girl, She was happy and had her whole life ahead of her...." The priest rambled on but Sakura didn't hear him, she wasnt listening her attention was directed at the coffin. * I can't believe she is actually gone* Sakura let the tears flow down her cheeks * Poor Eriol, he is probably feeling terrible* She glanced across at him, his eyes were red and his usually happy face was the perfect picture of sadness.  
  
"I will now call upon Eriol Hiiragizawa , Tomoyo's boyfriend, to say a few words." The priest beckoned to Eriol who stood up and walked to the front of the gathering.  
  
"I first came to Japan nine years ago, to do some...research." He glanced at Sakura, "I found something I never thought I would, I found friends." He smiled slightly. " Tomoyo was one of them, and although I left soon after, we remained in contact. Then about a year ago, we met again in Hong Kong, I had to return to England though, but i came back. What many of you dont know, is that Tomoyo was my fiance. I asked her to marry me, that fateful night when she died."  
  
Sakura gasped, *Oh my god, poor poor Eriol!*  
  
He continued, "I loved Tomoyo, I still do. But angels belong in heaven, so Tomoyo, is home."  
  
Eriol walked back to his seat, unaware of the glances of many people. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was as shocked as her about Eriols announcement.  
  
"And now we have a song, dedicated to Tomoyo Daidouji's life  
  
Time ((A/N By Moi!))  
  
Time can fly,  
  
Or slowly pass us by  
  
But time cannot change its past  
  
So we try to make each day last  
  
My days with you have ceased to be  
  
Until comes final judgement for me  
  
'Til then I want you to know  
  
No matter how old I grow  
  
You will always be  
  
My Angel  
  
Sakura repeated the last words silently * My angel* she smiled slightly * How Tomoyo would laugh at that!* Sakura looked at Eriol, his eyes were closed and a single tear rolled its way down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the funeral Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran sat around Sakuras lounge anxiously. No one knew what to say, if there was anything to say. Sakura looked down at her cup of coffee, *Why is everyone so tense? Why am I so tense?* She sighed *Nothings been the same, since Tomoyo left.*  
  
Syaoran looked across at Sakura, *She is so sad, Why am I not comforting her?* He looked at the clock that ticked slowly on the wall. *I wish she would stop looking so upset, I would rather have her angry at me than sad* He got up suddenly and sat down next to Sakura and put his arm around her. "It'll be okay Sakura"  
  
Sakura felt Syaorans arm around her and, glad for the change of atmosphere, She turned around and smiled sadly at him. *He really cares. I dont know what I would do if I lost him* "Maybe Syaoran, maybe."  
  
Eriol was smiling in his own miserable way at the couple *Me and Tomoyo could have been like that,* He sighed *Me and Tomoyo.* He slowly got up and walked queitly out the door, not wishing to disturb them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOE!!!" Sakura's cry startled Syaoran, "What??!!" He stood up and looked around. "Its nearly 10pm! You had better go home!" Syaoran sweat dropped and shook his head "Nope, I am not going to leave you here alone. I dont want you to get hurt" *Or killed, by what ever that thing is.*  
  
Sakura gaped at him "But,,,, but ...but" Syaoran smiled and put his finger to her lips "No buts, I'll sleep on the couch"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Boring Boring Chapter! I promise next chapter will be a bit more exciting. Haha I know who is going to die next! And you will all hate me for killing ....... As if i would tell you now. Maybe later.. HEY My bad guy or girl needs a name! please review and tell me a good name for a baddie. 


	3. It is not Over, It has only just begun

A/N sorry bout the last chapter, I was half asleep at the comp. Please Note This takes place a year after my last story, This is the way it is. They are all about 19. And Eriol is the reborn Clow Reed. I could be the reborn queen of scots, but thats another story.Why cant he be emotional? Anyway now I hope you all understand my explanations. Thanks for the reviews by the way, i soo need to improve.  
  
And ON with the story.  
  
Sakura yawned and stared out the window at the moon. *I still haven't talked to Eriol about what happened yet* She sat down on her bed and fingered the key around her neck *Didnt he say something about that, thing , trying to kill him?* Sakura dropped the key *Oh my god! He could be in trouble!* She jumped of her bed and chucked some clothes on. ((Yes she was wearing P.Js)) *I hope I am not to late*  
  
Syaora was snoring peacefully on the couch, dreaming of unknown things. "SYAORAN!!" Sakura burst into the room and shook Syaoran's arm, "Wake up, we have to go!" Syaoran was shocked out of his blissful dreams and came crashing back to reality, literally. "OUCH! Sakura did you HAVE to pull me off the couch?" he joked. Sakura nodded her head, her face grim. Syaoran immediately sobered. "Whats wrong?" Sakura handed him a sweatshirt. "I think Eriol might be in trouble."  
  
Syaoran gave her a puzzled look and she sighed impatiently "That thing that killed Tomoyo was actually trying to kill him, remember?" Syaoran shook his head, and tried to dress himself at the same time "I was too busy trying to save Tomoyo to listen closely." Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door and down the street. "Well he said something about Tomoyo 'getting in the way'. That probably means the 'thing' didnt finish his job. Eriol isnt out of trouble yet."  
  
Syaoran gasped "But...but.." He pulled Sakura to a halt. "If he is in trouble, what the hell do you think you are doing? He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he can take care of himself." Sakura glared at him "He may be the most powerful magician ever, but he is only human. Humans dont see clearly in times of grief," Her eyes filled with tears "Tears can blind the eyes, They also blind everything else. He might not fight."  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "I am sorry Sakura. I really didnt see it that way" He wiped away her tears with his finger. "Lets get going, I dont want to lose another friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura rapped violently on Eriol'd houses door so hard Syaoran thought it would fall off its hinges. "Sakura, If he is in there he wont answer." Sakura looked confused so Syaoran pushed open the door. "Trust me, I lived here for a while." Sakura nodded, but her eyes showed she was still confused.  
  
"ERIOL?!?!?" Sakura ran through out the house like a maniac. "Where are you??" She ran into the bathroom when she heard Syaorans voice "Sakura!!" *The attic* Sakura turned and dashed up the stairs. Syaoran was helping a figure into a chair "Eriol?" Sakura ran to his side, "What happened?" Eriol was pale, paler than usual. He breathed heavily, "Its.... gone" He wheezed painfully. Sakura put her hand on his. *Hmm strange, I cant feel his power, he must be hiding it.* "Whats gone, Eriol?"  
  
Eriol inhaled sharply "My magic." Syaoran stared at him "How? What? Why? Who..?" Sakura shook her head at him "Let Eriol continue." Eriol was slowly regaining strength. "The guy who killed...Tomoyo. Took my magic, its gone." Sakura pulled her hand quickly off his. "Eriol....Who did this?" Eriol looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. "Dino Lin"  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol "Who?" Eriol looked at him, "You wouldnt know, would you. Well Syaoran Li, You had an older brother." Syaoran looked shocked " But.... but..how?" Eriol sighed "He was born 12 years before you. He was strong, strong and proud. Not unlike yourself. Except he took pride too far, he tried to kill the leader of the clan so he could rule. He failed and was excluded from the clan." Syaoran hung his head, "Like me...."((See last story)) Eriol glanced at Sakura "No Syaoran, You had to choose, between love or pride. I think you chose perfectly"  
  
Sakura blushed and looked away, "Can you continue the story please Eriol," He nodded "Well after he left Dino grew angry. Anger is evil, so he became evil. He changed his last name slightly and moved away. He has been trying to gain power to revenge his exclusion for a while He has finally succeeded."  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that was a better chapter. Please Review. Thanx to Dino for letting me use his name. 


	4. Hot Chocolate, and Dino

A/N thanx to everyone who has reviewed! and ONNNNNN With the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what now??" Syaoran looked at Eriol "What has he done with your power? Was he the one who killed Tomoyo?" Erio nodded "Yes he killed her. He has absorbed my power for his own evil use.But beware, he is greedy, so Sakura, you and Syaoran be very careful. If he gains the power of you both...... I dare not think. of what might happen."  
  
Sakura shook her head in astonishment, "How can anyone be so cruel? What did we do to him?" Eriol slumped in his chair "I don't know Sakura, I really dont know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Sakuras apartment, Syaoran was pacing anxiously by the door. "So what are we going to do? Just wait here 'till he attacks?" He growled impatiently. *Why us? I didnt want any more adventures. I have had enough of them. I just wanted to settle down with Sakura, maybe tell our past as stories to our children.* He instantly blushed *Why have I never thought of that before?* He smiled slightly and sat on the couch *Maybe, if we survive this, we will.*  
  
Sakura was sitting on her bed playing absent-mindedly with her hair *Maybe I should ring Touya and Yukito, just for their advice.* She tried to imagine the look on Touya's face if she told him she was in danger of being murdered **'SAKURA!!! I am coming to stay, and I DO NOT want that GAKI any where near you!'**  
  
She sighed and lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. *I am just glad Syoaran is here. Its kinda nice to have him around,* She smiled and looked at her watch, "10.30 pm!" She climbed out of bed and then headed for the door "Maybe Syaoran is still up, I bet he cant sleep either."  
  
Syaoran was deep in thought, glaring at the fireplace. "Syaoran?" Sakuras voice startled him. "Uhh...uh oh hi Sakura" He stood up and turned around "Why arent you asleep?" Sakura shrugged "Cant. Why arent you?" Syaoran smiled inncoently "Cant." he mimicked *Who could sleep knowing there is a murderer out to get you.* He frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh, Okay." Sakura headed to towards the kitchen "Do you want some hot chocolate while I am up?" Syaoran nodded and sat back down  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ssakura gave Syaoran his mug and sat beside him. "Very eventful week, aye?" Sakura looked at the marshmallow bobbing in her own mug. "Too eventful, Sakura. I dont really want any more adventures. I want to have a normal life, with you." Syaoran put his arm around Sakura and drew her close. "Uh....Syaoran...I was meaning to tell you..." Sakura smiled nervously "I'm...."  
  
Before Sakura could finish the door into the lounge burst open. "Well well well. If it isnt two little love birdies." Sakura stood up suddenly, her cup of hot chocolate crashing to the ground. There at the door, was an almost exact copy of Syaoran. He was a bit older but the hair, height and stance was identical. "Who...who are you?"  
  
The person laughed, "I...I am DINO LIN!!" He snapped his fingers and ropes came from his pockets and tied Sakura to the couch. Dino turned to Syaoran "Brother, we are outcasts from our clan. We, who are right fully its leaders, stand alone. My brother, join me and we shall have our revenge."  
  
A/N To be continued. Will Syaoran join with his brother and have his revenge on the Li clan? Or will he defy his brother and be killed? Or will he defy his brother and live happily ever after? Or will I leave the story there? Review and maybe I will tell you. 


	5. Here and then Gone

A/N 'Thinking' "talking'  
  
Syaoran tried to run to Sakura but he found himself stuck to the ground by some invisible force. "Why do you want me to join you?." He tried to recognise the sorce of the power that binded him to the ground. 'This is weird. It has many different auras, there is Clow Reed's, some Li clans and another very powerful dark one.'  
  
"Because, my brother, With your power and mine we will be able to rule the world. Just think We could destroy all the elders that have forced us to be perfect, all the elders who have ruled our lives." Dino smiled slightly "We could destroy the Li clan and all its descendants."  
  
Syaoran returned the smile "I will join you. Just undo this spell that binds me," DIno raised his eyebrow "Little brother you are wise, wiser than Clow Reeds reincarnation even."  
  
'Not wiser, just a better liar' Syaoran glanced behind him at Sakura who was struggling to free herself from the ropes. 'Hurry Sakura, Get out of here as soon as you can.' He turned back to Dino and lied through his through his teeth. "Yes, I always thought Eriol sentimental and weak."  
  
Dino walked over to Syaoran and clicked his fingers twice, Syaoran moved his legs experimentally, he was free. "Thank you....Uhh...." Dino put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Just call me Dino, Syaoran"  
  
Sakura watched the exchange with wide eyes. 'Syaorans actually going to join his brother?' She fumbled with a knot tht secured her hands. 'If only I could read his mind.' She concentrated all her power on Syaoran and felt something click deep inside her mind. 'Hurry Sakura, get out of here as soon as you can.'  
  
Syaoran flinched internally as Dino's hand touch his shoulder 'How can this jerk be related to me.' 'I dont know' Sakuras voice sounded through his mind. 'Sakura??' Syaoran looked at her quickly her eyes were closed and she looked deep in concentration  
  
'Yes Li, Its me. Listen you have to distract Dino as long as possible, Ill get the cards.' 'Okay' Syaoran looked at Dino "So...Dino" He slighty hesitated after the name "How do we get revenge?"  
  
'By the way, Syaoran. I love you' Sakuras voice filled his head. 'I love you too.' His own thoughts brought a smile to his face.  
  
Dino carefully studied Syaorans face, when the smile broke out on his face, Dino misread it. "So Syaoran. Eager to get started are we?" Syaoran looked confused for a split second then snapped back into his act. "Yes, Dino, I cant wait"  
  
Dino nodded "Good then you will understand what I have to do next." Dino turned his head in the direction of the couch and muttered a spell, his eyes burned with fire  
  
Brothers unite  
  
Darkness our light  
  
Soon comes the final hour  
  
Kill this child and take their power  
  
Syaoran listened closely and at the last line he flung himself infont of the couch and took the full blast, destined for Sakura. "I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!"  
  
Syaorans body hit the ground and Sakura broke free of the ropes and rushed to his side. "Syaoran?" She lifted his head and tried to find his pulse "Speak to me!"  
  
He didnt have a pulse "Syaoran, not you too." Her words were little more than a whisper. 'He cant be gone, Not Syaoran, Not now.' She kissed his lifeless lips. "Syaoran you cant leave me! Come ack" She stood up slowly and backed away.  
  
She looked up at Dino, her eyes blinded by tears.  
  
  
  
"You killed him."  
  
A/N AHH!!! Syaorans dead! now what is Sakura going to do? What is Dino going to do? Review and I will update sooner 


	6. And so it begins

"You killed him." The words echoed through the room and hit unsympathetic ears. Dino shrugged it off lightly "I did say I was going to kill all Li clan descendants. You are next, but I am hungry so I am going to get a burger, Ill be back. Dont even think of leaving. I will put a spell on the door and windows so you cant." With those words he left the apartment.  
  
Sakura stood shocked. She sat down on the couch in despair. "What do I do now?" She finally knew the meaning of being totally alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt the blast of energy drain all his life. His happy memories flashed before his eyes. He blacked out.  
  
When he 'awoke' he was surrounded by a blackish blue mist "Hello?" Syaoran looked around, then down. "AIIIEEE" He realised he was standing on nothing but endless black nothingness. "Where am I?" He asked himself out loud.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you?" Tomoyos voice reached his ears. "Tomoyo?" Syaoran looked around. "Up here" He looked up. "AIIIIIEEE" Tomoyo was standing upside down above him.  
  
Tomoyo grinned slightly. "Sorry Syaoran." She floated down beside him. "It took me a while to get used to the fact this place has no gravity or anything at all." Syaoran shook his head. "Is this heaven?" Tomoyo sighed sadly "No, because we were killed by magic we are stuck. Since what we were killed by what shouldnt exist we cant go anywhere."  
  
"So we are stuck here forever?" Syaoran groaned. Tomoyo nodded "Unless you can contact Sakura." Syaoran looked at her "How?" Tomoyo took his hand. "Ill show you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the chair looking out the window 'I cant believe it. He has actually gone,' She put her head in her hands 'and I didnt even get to tell him'  
  
'Tell me what?' Syaorans voice entered Sakuras mind 'Syaoran? But...you are dead' 'Yes, and you might be if you dont prepare yourself' Sakura sighed 'Whats the point of going on? If you arent alive, and Tomoyo isnt either I might as well be dead.'  
  
'Because, you have to go on Sakura. If not for yourself then for your children' Sakura gasped 'How did you know....?' Syaorans voice was warm 'I know everything Sakura.But now your son and daughter, our son and daughter need you to survive. '  
  
'Son AND Daughter?' Sakura wondered 'Yes, twins Sakura. You will have to think up names soon.' Sakura smiled slightly 'Tomoyo and Syaoran. Those are perfect names.'  
  
'Sakura, I have to go. Dont give up. I love you. Good bye' Syaorans voice faded out leaving Sakura sitting silently. She looked towards the clock. 'Dino will be back soon, I had better get the cards.' She got up and left the room.  
  
"Saaaakuuuraaaaaa?!!! Imm baaaaacccckkk" Dinos voice floated through the door and sent shivers down Sakuras spine. "Now it begins" She whispered as she slipped the Sakura cards into her pocket.  
  
A/N Arrgg sorry if that entire chapter was confusing. I am not thinking straight. My Guinea Pig ran away about two hours ago. I apoligise in advanced if this chapter sucked. 


	7. When all hope seems gone, Turn to the ca...

Sakura took the key from around her neck and quickly transformed it into her staff.  
  
"Sakura... come on, I dont like playing games." Sakura smiled slightly and walked out the door into the lounge. "There you are! Now, I'll try to make this quick" He raised his hand and started to mutter under his breath.  
  
Sakura shook her head and pulled a card from her pocket. "FLY!" wings sprouted from her back and she sprung into the air, evading Dinos attack by mere millimetres.  
  
"Fool, you think you can run from me?" Dinos anger turned into laughter "You cant escape, the windows are locked and you cant touch them!" Sakura frowned then flew infront of a large window and set herself down "You are right, there is no escape. Get it onver and done with."  
  
Dino smiled and repeated his death spell. Sakura leapt away at the last minute, leaving the blast to shatter the window. Seeing her chance she flew out the window and into the night.  
  
Dino cursed under his breath and zoomed out after her. She flew to a deserted clearing near the edge of town. Sakura landed softly and planned her attack. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
She grabbed a handful of cards out her pocket. "Dark, Wont work it already is dark. Light no dont need any more attention. Dash, not likely. Combine, hmm not likely. Why cant I have a card that will make Dino see the wrong in his ways!"  
  
As she spoke a soft pink glow shone from her hand, Sakura had felt this feeling before, 'This is what happened when I got the hope card!' She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on the growing light.  
  
Dino landed 20 ft away from the glowing Sakura "What the hell is she doing?" He tried to step towards her but he was mesmorised by the light. 'Why cant I move? What is she doing to me?'  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, the glow had ceased and in her hand was a new card "The Guilt." She grinned "Lets put this to work."  
  
Dino felt the light subsude and he lunged towards the card in Sakuras hand. "GIVE ME THAT!" he screamed , magic momentarily forgotten.Sakurahad other ideas, however, "DASH!" She jumped high out of Dinos reach.  
  
"Its not to late, to say sorry" Sakura cried to Dino who scowled.  
  
"I will NEVER say sorry,"  
  
Sakura sighed "Oh well, guess we shall have to do it my way."  
  
She flung her card into the air, "GUILT! Show Dino wrong he has done!"  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued  
  
A/N If you dont know the combine card, I suggest you read my other story. PLEASE PLEASE review, if I get 20 reviews, ill bring Syaoran back 30 and I'll bring both Tomoyo and Syaoran back.  
  
  
  
This is what I have been reduced to  
  
  
  
Black mail.  
  
Geez. 


	8. Not As it Seems

"GUILT CARD!" As the card and Sakuras staff connected a stream of white light shot towards Dino. He stood there a grin plastered on his face. The river of white power went right through him.  
  
Sakura gasped "How... ?" Dino laughed insanely and walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Well Sakura, Guilt, is an emotion, and emotions, are not something I feel." He stopped two centimetres infront of Sakura. "Emotions are for the weak, and I am power."  
  
Sakura winced as he came close, 'Thats weird, he has no breath.' Sakura looked him in the eyes, his were brown, like Syaorans, except cold "All humans have emotions, you would have to have at least the smallest amount of feelings..."  
  
Dino glared at her "Feelings? Whats the point? Pain, Hatred. I have no need for them."  
  
'No breath, no emotions, Its almost like his is just.....an illusion.' Sakura fingered a card in her pocket. 'Its worth a try." She spun around and ran a few feet away from Dino.  
  
"ILLUSION!" She flung a card up into the air, "Break through this illusion and show me the truth!"  
  
A blast of turqoise power filled the clearing and once again it merely passed through Dino. This time however he appeared to go semi transparent, then fuzzed, like a static image on an old television. Soon he disapeared completely.  
  
Sakura stood dazed looking at the spot were Dino had stood. "How?" She shook her head and looked around for anyone.  
  
"Well done Sakura." Eriols voice come from behind. Sakura spun around. "Eriol?" She ran over to him "Who did this? What happened to Dino?" Eriol took Sakuras hand "Come on Sakura, there are some people who want to meet you." Sakura had time to glance at him before they were whisked away by a whirlwind of blue sparks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stared at Eriol, "But... but you have no magic, Dino took it..." Eriol shook his head. "No Sakura, that was just an illusion. But I am not the one to explain, I will leave that to these people here." Sakura looked around "Who are these people?"  
  
"We are the elders of the Li clan."  
  
"Hoe?!"  
  
A/N Me and my overactive imagination.  
  
Just for Hayley  
  
Cake 


	9. Explanations, Part 1

"HOE?!?!?!" Sakura looked from Eriol to the Elders, there were about 8, then back at Eriol. Her stunned expression brought a slight smile to their faces, but was quickly banished and replaced by a neutral frown.  
  
"Eriol, What the HELL is going on?" Eriol looked at the Elders then at his watch "Umm Sakura its like 12 am, Maybe you should get some slee...." He was unable to finish.  
  
"Eriol, We must explain the ordeal Sakura has been through, while it is fresh in her mind." A wrinkly elder stepped foward and bowed stiffly to Sakura. "Come child. We will explain in the conference sector."  
  
As they walked down a corridor Sakura finally looked around at her surrondings. The room she had just left was large, and had many animal paintings hanging on the walls. A large stone wolf had stood behind the elders and Sakura shivered as its bright green eyes seemed to look directly at her.  
  
The corridor was long and twisted. The walls were lined with pictures of wrinkly old men and women. As they progressed the pictures gradually began to show younger looking people, until they came to one that looked "Exactly like Syaoran." Sakura thought aloud. And it was, his eyes were the deep, magestic brown that Sakura had gotten lost in many times. His hair was rough, yet it held a certain authority. The only thing wrong with the picture was he wasn't smiling. His face wore the same, emotionles frown that she had seen on every other photo.  
  
"That is Syaoran." An Elder stopped the proccession and turned to face Sakura. His statement was not an answer, nor a question, just merely, a statement. "Come, we are not far."  
  
After a few more minutes they all entered another room, slightly smaller then the previous, but no less impressive. Sakura gaped at the furniture. "Wow, this is a woodi have never seen before!" Sakura ran her hand over the dark table. "It is Rimu, a native wood of New Zealand." A youngish women entered the room from a different door and bowed gracefully to Sakura."I am Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. Congratulations Sakura, for beating the Li clan's test."  
  
Sakura stared at her "Test? What test?" Yelan glared at the Elders, her eyes a blaze, "You didnt tell her it was a test?!" The Elder shuffled their feet and one finally spoke up "Well, Mistress Li, we thought it better if Sakura didnt know that it was all just a test."  
  
Sakura was confused, again, "Test? Okay what is going on?" Yelan sighed and looked back at Sakura, "Well Sakura, the past two days have all been a test, nothing really happened. Nothing was real."  
  
Sakura gasped, shock and relief filled her mind. "But, Tomoyo and Syaoran...." Yelan smiled "You'll be pleased to know that they arent really dead. Their soul is just in a dimension opposite from this world, I think we had better bring them back now."  
  
The Elders nodded and started to chant a strange sounding song. An image flickered in front of Sakuras eyes and slowly became solid. "SYAORAN!" Sakura flung herself into his arms. "Sakura!" He looked around "What happened?" Yelan shook his head and indicated for them to be silent.  
  
The Elders continued their chant but their faces grew grim.  
  
"Mistress Li? We cant bring Miss Tomyo back... Something is wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I'll tell you whats wrong shall I? I havent got 30 reviews, so i cant bring them both back. ((see chapter 6)) well, if you are all good and review. then she will come back. 


	10. Explanations, Part 2

"We cant bring Miss Tomyo back... Something is wrong" Sakura let go of Syaoran and stared at the Elders in horror. "You...can't bring...her back?" Sakuras shook her head. "This isnt another test is it?" Yelan stared glanced at the chanting figures, their faces had deep lines that ran like rivers of age. Only their eyes gave away the fact that they were exhausted and on the verge of collapse. "Stop." Yelan held up her hand and the chanting stopped rapidly. Syaoran turned to his mother. "Why? They need to bring Tomoyo back," Yelan nodded "They are exhausted. They cannot work on much more. They need rest. They can continue in the morning...oh, it is morning!" she looked at an ancient clock that ticked solidly. "12:30! Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol," An evil smiled played upon her lips. "Come into the lounge, its more comfy." She turned and exited the room out the door from which she had entered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on a large red couch, her hand rested lightly on Syaorans. Yelan sat opposite them in a large gold plated chair. Eriol was seated on the floor, near the fireplace, his head in his hands. "Sakura, I understand this has been a difficult time for you, so I'm open to any questions you may have." Yelan smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "What was the point of this test?" Yelan looked at Syaoran "Ever since Syaoran left Hong Kong a year ago, we havent wanted to truely exclude him from the clan, as he is the rightful leader. We knew that he had made a huge sacrifice for you, and we wanted to see if you would fight just as hard for him." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Did I pass?" Her question was directed at Yelan, "Yes Sakura, You not only defeated Dino, you unvieled our secret. That surprised us."  
  
"How did you pull this off?" Syaoran's question caught Yelan offguard. "Umm, I dont really know how to explain that...." Eriol came to her rescue, "I can."  
  
"It began, well for me anyway, with a phone call. It was from the Li clan. They wanted to test you, and I had to come up with an idea. I talked everything over with Madison and some Elders from the Li clan. To actually make this work involved alot of magic, first I had to borrow some of Keros power. Infact you might have noticed him missing from your place Sakura."  
  
Sakura gasped guiltily "No I didnt! Oh poor Kero." Eriol smiled at her. "Anyway I had to create some cards that I could use, I only created three, however, Illusion, Power and Soul. Illusion created Dino, as you saw him. Power, gave him life and strength. Soul was a bit more difficult, he was used to take Tomoyo' and Syaoran's soul and keep them safe, until we needed them. To create these cards and use them drained me of my energy, physically and magically. But I still had a job to complete."  
  
"You thought Tomyo and I went out for dinner, what we actually did was a lot different. I explained to Tomoyo what would happen and she accepted it. I used the Soul card and gently took her soul. I then used the illusion card to create a lifelike wound in her stomach.I think the reason Tomoyo is stuck now is because I didnt have enough magic to secure her."  
  
Sakura was about to say something but Eriol continued. "Anyway. After that I ran back to my house, where I knew you both would be. It was easy from then on. The funeral was just another illusion, I think I went a bit too soppy, but you idnt seem to notice. Then I arranged the next Dino encounter. I was shocked when Syaoran said he would join with Dino, but soon realised it was a trick. I knew that Syaoran would sacrifice himself for Sakura, but I didnt have enough energy to get Dino to attack Sakura as well. So I made Dino leave Sakura and come back, whilst I went to refresh myself. Sakura amazed me with her bravado and skill. I never thought that she would figure out it was all an illusion."  
  
Sakura gaped at Eriols explanation, "So basically, you were a traitor for a while?" Syaorans harsh words cut at Eriol like a knife. "No Syaoran. I was just doing you a favour. Now, you can be the clan leader and be with Sakura too."  
  
Sakura smiled at Eriol, then at Yelan. "Thank you. I understand now. But if you dont mind, I am tired, and I would like to get some sleep." Yelan stood up suddenly "Of course! Sakura, if you dont mind walking a bit..." She was cut off by Syaoran. "I'll take her to the guest room." Syaoran smiled and bowed deeply to Sakura "This way, m'lady." He took Sakuras hand and picked her up. "I'll carry you to your room."  
  
Sakura smiled, a tired smile, she kissed Syaorans cheek. "Thank you." They left the room, leaving Yelan smiling at the door, through which her son had exited.  
  
'My son has choosen well. She has changed him."  
  
She turned to look at Eriol, he had fallen asleep. She shook her head and sighed. She flicked her wrist and he disappeared, probably to one of the many guest beds, upstairs.  
  
'Time for sleep, God knows I'll need it tomorrow. We all will.'  
  
She left the room. Its only living thing remaining was a single fly on the wall.  
  
A/N I hope that was a better chapter then some of my other ones. Bet you didnt know Eriol was the main man behind this. If you think this is the end...think again. I still have to bring Tomoyo back, and add a bit more romance.......**smacks head** soo much more to write! 


	11. Questions and Answers

Syaoran gently placed Sakura on the double bed. She sat up against the pillows and hugged her knees to her cheast. "Do you think Tomoyo is alright?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes filled with worry. Syaoran sat beside her and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "She will be fine Sakura." She smiled "Its good to have you back. How did you find out I am pregnant though?"  
  
Syaoran smiled smugly and put an arm around Sakuras shoulder. "Tomoyo wasn't the best secret keeper for things like that." Sakura rested her head against his shoulder and looked at a photo of Syaorans mother and sisters. "Soon, we might have a family of our own Syaoran," Sakura smiled happily, "Then no more adventures, okay?" Syaoran kissed her forehead. "No more adventures. Sakura, I have to go for a sec, but I'll be back in a tick, okay?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him "Sure. " Syaoran moved her head gently off his shoulders and got off the bed to leave the room.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked around the room. It was a nice shade of blue that contrasted softly with the red curtains stretched across a large glass door that lead out onto a balcony. Sakura slipped off the bed and silently walked out onto the balcony. The sky was dark and the garden below was lit only by the gentle glow of the full moon that hung low in the sky. Sakura let her eyes wander over the many paths until they landed on a large crystal clear pond. The reflection of the moon was the only thing that kept the pond from disappearing into darkness.  
  
Sakura smiled and shivered in the early morning breeze. A warm arm wrapped a robe around her, "Sakura, you shouldnt be out here. You will catch a cold." Sakura turned her head to look into the warm eyes of Syaoran. "Oh, your back."She turned around to the gardens and leant back on Syaorans warm body. "Its so beautiful here, why did you leave?" Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and leant his head on her shoulder. "Something even more beautiful existed in Japan, you." Sakura turned her head so her lips brushed against his cheek "Always the flatterer, are you not Syaoran Li?"  
  
Syaoran let go of her and walked slowly towards the door, "Unless you want me some other way." Sakura laughed and ran up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck like a child."No other way Syaoran, no other way." He turned around and swept her up into his arms swinging her round. Sakura laughed happily and as Syaoran gently put her down she whispered softly "I love you Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran reached into his pocket. "I would kneel but the ground is too cold." He stepped back and took a box out of his pocket. It was a very uniques box, it was shaped like a cherry blossom and was made of many many types of wood. Sakura gasped as Syaoran opened the box.Inside lay a simple band of gold with an emerald teardrop that wrapped itself around a blood red ruby, also shaped like a teardrop.  
  
"Sakura, you mean the world to me, if not more. I could live on your love alone, if I had to. Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
Sakuras eyes filled with tears and she let them run over her cheeks, she couldnt speak, happiness blocked her voice and all she could do was nod. Syaoran took her hand in his. "Is that a yes?" Sakura looked at him her eyes full of love. "Yes," Her voice was little more than a whisper but it rang through Syaorans head like a bell through an empty graveyard. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips gently.  
  
Sakura leant her head against his shoulder and let him carry her to her bed. Syaoran gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her.  
  
"Good night Sakura, I am in the next room if you need me."  
  
"G'night Syaoran.....I love you...." Sakuras voice drifted off and soon she was asleep. Syaoran switched off the light and walked to his room, with wings on his feet.  
  
A/N Awwww soppy stuff. Hope this chapter made sense, I have been tired lately. Well good night, And,..... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. The Search Begins

Sakura woke up and yawned, a single ray of sun broke through the crack in the curtain, landing on Sakuras face. She was blinded momentarily, She slid off her bed and walked over to the curtains with its guilty ray of sun. She took the material in her handand rubbed it against her cheek. Velvet. She took the other curtain in her other hand and flung them apart. She stood, dazed by the brightness of the morning sun, she opened the balcony door and stepped out onto the deck. A soft wind brushed along her face, bringing with it the scent of trees and many types of flowers. Sakura inhaled deeply and looked around the garden. By night it was beautiful, but this garden, bathed in early morning sun, glistening with dewdrops that kissed leaves and flowers after Jack Frosts walk, was nothing less then perfect.  
  
Sakura scanned the painting-like scenery with her eyes, they fell upon a lone figure, standing motionless by the pond. Sakura smiled and ran back inside. She quickly got dressed and ran down the hallway. She froze suddenly. 'Where is the exit?' She pondered for a second. She suddenly had a better idea, and ran back to her room.  
  
"Fly card!" Wings blossumed from her back as she jumped off the balcony and soared on silent wings towards the solitary figure. Sakura flew to a cherry tree that overlooked the auburn haried male. He stood there, looking at the pond. Sakura grinned and whispered softly "Syaoran." He turned and caught sight of her, sitting on a branch, just behind him. "Sakura." His melted-chocolate eyes met her malachite ones and Sakura smiled softly and fell out the tree. Steady arms caught her before she could hit the ground. "Careful Sakura." Syaoran gently helped her to stand up. "Thank you" She smiled and kissed him lovingly. "We had better go inside, mother wants to talk with us." Syaoran took Sakuras hand and led her up the path back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready Eriol?" Yelans voice was heard over the hullabaloo of people preparing for another shot at bringing Tomoyo back. "Yes." Eriol looked over at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled in relief "You made it! What were you doing?" Sakura blushed and Syaoran laughed. "Sakura here decided to go for an early morning fly." Sakura laughed and Eriol sighed, "Right well we are going to try again, but we will need your help. I am going to use the soul card to send you both to where Tomoyo is, try and comfort her, then when you are all ready, hold hands and Syaoran, you are going to have to contact me in someway." Sakura nodded slowly, Syaoran stared at Eriol. "How am I supposed to contact you?" Eriol shrugged. "The same way you contacted Sakura." Syaoran gasped "But how? What if I can't?" Eriol patted him on the back "You will be able do do it, you have done it before." Syaoran gave and looked at Sakura "You okay?" She nodded "Yes, I am just a little nervous." Syaoran hugged her "It'll be fine." Inside however he had a nagging thought that something would go wrong.  
  
"Could the travellers please stand in the middle of this circle." Sakura and Syaoran were pushed foward to stand in the middle of a circle of drawings, similar to those of Clow Reeds. The remaining people all held hands and began to chant.  
  
To ho mymi fi de sow To ho mymi fi de sow Ti hai oh ni to ru kai Ti hai oh ni to ru kai Te na koe ya mo no SON  
  
Sakura felt a lifting sensation that began at her toes and ran like electricity through her body she looked across at Syaoran, his eyes were shut and his forehead furrowed in concentration. Sakura shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. The feeling eventually subsided, and Sakura opened her eyes. Blackness surrounded her, everywhere she looked was ebony. She tried to find Syaoran. "SYAOARAN?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
  
  
No answer came.  
  
A/N I would just like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed. I love you all! You are my inspiration! **teary eyes** Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I would write it a million times but I have to start the next chapter. 


	13. The Final Installment

I have one thing to say, SORRY!!! I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but school, Gang show and assignments required more of my time than usual. So I hope this chapter makes up for lost time.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13;  
  
Fear ran cold through Sakuras veins. 'Where is Syaoran? Is he hurt?' Her thoughts spun around in circles, like rocks in a washing machine. Sakura was about to yell again, but a familiar voice echoed through her mind 'Its okay Sakura,' Sakura instantly relaxed 'Syaoran, where are you, why can't you hear me?  
  
'I don't need to hear you, telekinesis is used here. Can you sense Tomoyo?' Sakura concentrated on the smiling face of Tomoyo. A shiver washed over her, sending goosebumps running along her arms. 'I can faintly feel her, but its very weak.' Sakura gripped the ribbon around her neck tightly. 'Maybe if I give her some of my strength, she can return.' She swallowed nervously.  
  
'Be careful Sakura.'Syoarans thoughts were warm, Sakura smiled to herself and sent a silent reply 'I will'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, although it made no difference, the darkness was blinding enough. She held the key in front of her and concentrated on its radiating power. In her mind she pictured the keys strength flying out like ribbons of pink electricity and flowing into Tomoyo, reviving her. 'Tomoyo,' Sakura searched the darkness once again for her friend 'Tomoyo, can you hear me?'  
  
'Sakura? Whats going on? Where did Syaoran go?" Tomoyo's thoughts broke through Sakura's, and adding to it, the joyous voice of Syaoran 'Sakura you did it!' before a huge convosation could break out, Sakura prevented it. 'Shall we go back now?' She felt Syaoran nodd, and reached in the dark for his hand, she found his hand purely by the warmth it radiated. She felt Tomoyos cold hand grasp her own and she squeazed it reasurringly.  
  
'Ready?' Syaorans thoughts entered her own and she gave an affirmative reply. 'Right lets do this.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol sat on a chair, nervously awaiting the travellers return. He stared at the ground anxiously, absent mindedly fidling with a twig that had dislodged itself from someones clothing. "Dont worry Eriol. They will return." Yelan stated in an almost smug way. Eriol looked up, "I'm just worried, what if they cant return? I would miss them all." Yelan raised an eyebrow "Well, isnt this fascinating, the reincarnation of Clow Reed has feelings?" her lips curved into a innocently evil smile, "Isnt that amazing" Eriol just shook his head in a non commiting fashion "I have become too attached to them. I would..." Eriol stood up suddenly.  
  
'Eriol, We are ready' Eriol's face erupted into a grin, 'Good Syaoran. Very good.' He looked across at Yelan who was smiling. "They are ready I presume? " Eriol nodded and Yelan turned to tell the Elders.  
  
A circle of people, similar to the one that had sent Sakura and Syaoran over the barriar, except with small smiles hidden in their eyes, had formed a chain. They chanted loud and clear, the soul card high above their heads. Static figures fromed in the middle of the circle, flickering in and out, like a televison being tuned. Slowly they became clearer and strong, colours grew vibrant and with a final burst of power they came totally into focus.  
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN! ...Tomoyo" Eriols voice brought the Elders chant to a halt. He looked at them, faint tears formed at the corners of his eyes "You are back."  
  
Sakura looked around, her eyes blinked to adjust to the sudden increase of light. her eyes fell upon the also blinking Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, We are back!" Sakura let go of Syaorans hand and flung herself at Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran stood back by Eriol, he too was smiling. "You did it" Eriol stated, his voice muffled with mixed emotions. "We did." Syaoran corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We really did it."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ahhahahaha! Finally now only the epilouge to go! Then I can start on a brand new story. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, even Hayley who threatened to write it for me..... Grr, I warn you, try write my stories, that 10 things email goes to EVERYONE on my list. Buwahahahaha! 


	14. The Time has come, the Walrus said, for ...

Epilouge:  
  
Well, it has been a long road finishing this story, I hope you all liked it, and even if you didnt, Thank you for taking the time to read, and review.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
The End of the End  
  
Sakura sat in the cherry tree that over looked the glass-like pond. Her eyes wandered over the the paths, lined with flowers, eventually falling on the two children chasing each other around the extensive garden. She smiled as the two year old boy stumbled on a root and found himself sprawled on the ground. He stood up and remained motionless for a moment, defiently holding back tears that threatened to rise up in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Just like his father," Sakura told herself. The girl, his twin, was watching him, innocently worried. It showed in her deep warm brown eyes. Syaoran had silently crept behind Sakura. He put his arms around her middle and whispered in her ear "She is just like you Sakura." Sakura was startled, but she smiled and snuggled back into his embrace.  
  
"Muummmmmy!!!! Daaaaadddyy!!!" The two young todlers ran towards the flowering tree and looked up impaitently "We're hungry" Syaoran looked pleadingly at Sakura "Yeah, Mummy I want my dinner" Sakura mock glared at him and pushed him out the tree.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran landed on a patch of roses, Nodin looked at his father in surprise "Daddy, wont Granny Yelan punish you for ruining her prize roses?" Syaoran's face fell, "Oh dear." Sakura jumped down and helped Syaoran to his feet. She then turned to her daughter "Come on Aiko, lets go inside." She scooped her giggling daughter into her arms and indicated for Syaoran to follow. Syaoran painfull pulled himself up, with help from his son. He grinned at Nodin, "Want a race?"  
  
So this is where we leave the story. Syaoran and Sakura lived happily ever after, with no more adventures.  
  
Nodin and Aiko got into a bit of trouble though.  
  
But thats not part of this story.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N **wipes tears from her eyes** Its finally finished. I had a bit of trouble choosing names, I picked these ones cause I looked up their meaning (??) and it kinda represents the people they will grow up to be. I hope you liked this story, and its prequel. I am gonna try another genre next time, more medievil, less magic. ^^ Till then.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
